Chiamami Sicilia!
by blackkitten13
Summary: Sicily is a large island in the Mediterranean Sea and is just off the coast of South Italy. Her life is complicated, full of ups and downs. But her family and friends have always struck by her. From the Roman Empire to present day, follow the life of the island nation called Sicily.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know who Sicily is, she is the largest island and is off the coast of Southern Italy. Sicily mostly got kicked around by the other big countries. She's kind of a ditz and doesn't really pay attention, except when it concerns her friends and brothers.

**The Roman Empire**

Sicily was a newborn nation and wondered around her island alone. She had dark auburn hair, with the signature Italian curl on the right side of her head and bright honey colored eyes. Anyway, little Sicily walked around all her life, only to find town after town after town. No one had the heart to talk to the country. They all thought she was strange and kind of odd.

Sicily sat beneath the tree she had called her home for several years. She sat there, staring up at the sunshine and the leaves. Soon, the girl fell asleep.

Sicily slowly opened her eyes when she felt her body being moved. Her eyes opened in shock and she screamed. A calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Calm down, _puella*_" The man said. "I won't hurt a small country like you." Sicily's honey eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know I'm a-" She began before the man cut her off.

"My grandsons and I are as well." The man said smiling.

"You are?" Sicily looked at the man. He had scarred, tanned skin with brown hair and eyes. He was also wearing armor that she didn't recognize. "You mean there are others?" The man let out a laugh.

"Yes, there are other countries. Has no one ever told you before?" He said. Sicily shook her head.

"No." She said. "No one in the towns ever talked to me. They thought I was strange and different. That's why I lived in that tree." The man's face darkened for a moment.

"So you lived alone?" Sicly nodded. "I have an idea. Why don't you live with me and my grandsons?" Sicily looked at the man in shock and surprise.

"Do you mean it?" Sicily asked him. "You don't think I'm strange?" The man shook his head.

"Not at all. You look like a beautiful country to me." Sicily smiled and nodded quickly, accepting his offer. The man smiled and they walked in silence for a long time until Sicily spoke.

"Sicily." She said confidently. "My name is Sicily." The man smiled once again.

"Good to know." He said. "You can call me Grandpa Rome." Sicily nodded.

"Okay then, Grandpa Rome."

_And so, little Sicily went to live with her new family. But this wouldn't last very long, for Sicily had trouble staying with her older brothers. But this would also lead to the country having a strong bond with her friends and family that no one could break_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPAIN AND MÉXICO **

* * *

_After Rome died, Italy became an assembly of small countries. In those days, Italy had everything: fertile land, mild weather, and a rich history full of art and religion. It was a rather attractive country. Naturally, the other countries started to get those sides, no land was a good a prey as Italy. France started the nasty trenk by charging into Italy first. Then, other strong and incredibly rude countries invaded from the sea and took pieces of Italy for themselves. For the time being, Sicily went with South Italy, or "Big Brother Romano" to live with Spain. _

* * *

"But...fratello!" The island nation cried to her older brother. "What about Feli? Is he coming with us?"

"No." Romano said simply as they kept walking behind the Spaniard. "Fratello is staying behind with Mr. Austria." Sicily ripped her hand from Romano's grip.

"But they can't do that! They can't break our family apart!" Tears threatened to fall down her face. "Grandpa Rome said that we need to stay together!"

"Grandpa Rome isn't here now!" Romano yelled. "He's gone and he's not coming back! I suggest you just go along with everything, like you always do!"

"Shut up! I do not go along with everyone!"

"Si, you do."

"I do not!"

"You do."

By now, Spain had begun to notice the two siblings arguing. He turned around and pulled the pair apart in an effort to keep them from killing each other.

"Calm down, both of you." He said as the two tried to hit the other. "We are almost at my home. Then, you two can yell at the other all you want. Understand?"

"Si." The pair said in unison.

* * *

After an hour of walking, the trio came upon a very large home, with a young Hispanic girl standing on the porch. As the three got closer, a smile lit up the girl's face.

"Mi Hermano!" The girl said, hugging Spain. "You're back!" Spain hugged the girl back.

"Hola, mi hermana." Spain said to the girl. "I want you to meet two people." The girl let go of Spain.

"I can't wait to meet them! Where are they?" Spain brought Romano and Sicily out from behind him.

"This is Sicily and Romano." He said, gesturing to which one was which. "Austria gave them to me to take care of." The girl knelt down to the children's level.

"Hola!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Spain's little sister, México! But you can also call me Maria."

"H-hello." Sicily stuttered. Romano said nothing and looked at the ground. The girl laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Sicily saw the girl's warm smile ans smiled back. "Gracias for the smile, Sicily. Now, what about you Romano?" The Italian kept looking at the ground.

"Romano doesn't smile much." Sicily told her. "When he does, it's really cute!"

"No It's not, sorella!" Romano said, angrily. Sicily ran into México's arms, scared a bit by her brother. Spain sighed.

"Romano, calm down." He said, ruffling Romano's dark hair. "Why don't you two get comfortable while Mi hermana, my sister, and I get dinner ready?"

"Alright, Mr. Spain!" Sicily said, releasing herself from México. Romano mumbled something, and the pair went inside.

* * *

_Unlike her brother, Sicily enjoyed her time with Spain and México. She would help clean the house with Maria and began to call her "big sister". Sicily would even try to cheer up Romano with tomatoes when he screwed up. But, unfortunately this peace didn't last. Sibling rivalry always has a thing of ruining relationships_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN OOC-NESS AND SEVERAL 'FEEL' MOMENTS! **

**You have been warned...**

**SIBLING RIVALRY**

* * *

_Little Sicily had grown into a pre-teenage girl at her time with Spain. She enjoyed her life, although she would miss her older brother, Italy Veneziano on occasion. This did not please the oldest Italian sibling very much. As children, Sicily would follow around Italy, while poor Romano was left behind. Although her cared for his sister, Romano would end up yelling at her, and then she would run to Italy, crying. Romano didn't really mean this...it was just the way he was._

* * *

**THE DATE WAS SEPTEMBER 16, 1810**

* * *

"Hold it still, sorella!" Romano told his younger sister as she carried a large, sliver tray in her hands.

"I'm not very strong, Roma!" She cried, "And this tray is heavy!"

"You volunteered to carry it! And don't call me Roma!"

"Mr. Spain does it." Sicily mumbled under her breath.

Today was their beloved Maria's birthday. Since she and Spain had been fighting a lot lately, Romano and Sicily had decided to make this day special, and try to keep the peace between the siblings.

"Hola, niños!" Spain said as he walked up to the pair. He had a small box in his hands. "Where are you two going with that tray?"

"We made México breakfast for her birthday." Sicily said, holding the tray up. "We were bringing it to her."

"I see that. I have her present right here-" He held up the box-"Why don't we go give them to her together?"

"Whatever." Romano mumbled.

The trio walked down the hall. As they were walking, Romano pulled Spain off to the side.

"What is it, Roma?" Spain asked the young Italian.

"Promise me you won't fight with México." He said sternly. Spain looked at him in surprise.

"Sí, I promise. Why do you seemed so concerned about it?" Romano shot a glare at him.

"Sicily has some strange thing about siblings fighting." He whispered so his sister couldn't hear. "I don't know where it came from, but whenever she sees you two arguing, she starts to cry and gets very upset."

"Alright, Roma." Spain told him, ruffling his hair. "I won't fight with mi hermana."

"Grazie...and don't call me Roma!"

* * *

They opened the door to find Maria sleeping soundly in her bed. Sicily, Spain and Romano stood there for a while. The girl stirred and slowly awoke. She bolted up in surprise when she noticed the other members of the household.

"Feliz cumpleaños, México!" Spain said happily as the Hispanic nation calmed down.

"Gracias, España." México replied.

"Romano and I made you breakfast, Big sister!" Sicily said happily as she placed the tray on México's bedside table.

"Gracias, hermana menor." México said in her native language. "Thank you, Romano~" Romano then turned as red as Spain's tomatoes. Everyone laughed, causing Romano to grow redder.

"It's not funny!" He said angrily. Sicily wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Of course it isn't." She told him.

"Here you, mi hermana." Spain told his sister as he handed her the box. The Hispanic nation took it, looking at Spain curiously. She slowly opened it and gasped. México pulled put a golden locket, with a beautiful eagle, (A/N: Think of the eagle on the Mexican flag) engraved into the front. México launched herself at Spain, wrapping her arms around him for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you, Spain." She said. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever received."

"De nada, Maria!" Spain replied, hugging her back. Behind them, Sicily began smiling. Romano cracked a smile, seeing his younger sibling happy. She hadn't truly smiled in a very long time. Everything was peaceful.

But things didn't stay that way.

* * *

The next morning, Romano woke to a strangely quiet home. Curious, he went to find either Spain, México or Sicily.

After an hour of searching, Romano found Spain sitting on the porch outside.

"Oi, idiota." Romano said to him, "Where is everyone? It's too quiet in here and breakfast isn't on the table." Spain didn't turn from his spot. Romano's face went red with anger.

"Listen to me, tomato bastard!" He screamed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I broke my promise." Spain said simply. Romano didn't understand what the Spaniard had meant, until his mind raced back to the conversation he and Spain had the day before.

"What?! What did you do?!" Spain stood and faced the angry Italian. His green eyes were red and bloodshot, and tears stained his face.

"It happened last night, after you and Sicily fell asleep." Spain said as he began to weave his tale. "Apparently, Maria had heard of France's and that new country north of her, America I believe, revolutions. She thought it sounded like a good idea. Last night, she came to me asking for her independence. I told her no. I knew that other countries would try and hurt mi hermana pequeña. México got angry and began yelling at me that she was strong enough to take care of herself and that she didn't need me anymore. I yelled at her that she was naïve and didn't understand what she was saying. Then-" Spain began to choke on his words. " Then she told me that I was stupid for not giving a chance and that a true brother wouldn't treat her like a child. México said I was no longer her brother. In my fury, I agreed with her. Maria then fled the room. That was the last time I saw her. I realized what I had done this morning, and I went to apologize. But she wasn't in her room. She left a note behind, explaining that she was going home to her country."

"What are you saying, bastard?!" Romano said in anger.

"She's gone, Romano. México declared herself an independent nation. She's not coming back."

_**THUD**_

The boys turned and saw Sicily, standing behind them, with a tray and its contents scattered across the floor.

"Big sister is...gone?" She said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sicily, listen-" Spain said. Before he could finish, Sicily ran past him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She ran into a nearby forest.

"Sicily, wait!" Spain started to go after her, but Romano pushed him out of the way.

"You already caused enough trouble, idiota!" Romano yelled at him, before diving into the trees, chasing after his sister.

* * *

'How could she?!' Sicily thought to herself as she ran, tears clouding her vision. 'Big sister promised she wouldn't leave me! She promised!' Something caught the young island's foot and brought her down to her feet. She gasped in surprise as her face hit the dirt. Sicily tried to pull herself to her feet, but pain shot up her right leg and she fell back to the ground. More tears flowed from her honey orbs. Sicily crawled under a nearby tree and waited.

"I wish I didn't run away." She whispered to herself, "I would be safe and sound with Spain and big brother."

"You haven't called me that in a long time." a voice called out from the trees. Sicily turned and saw Romano walking towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Romano knelt down to his sister's eye level. "You shouldn't have run away like that."

"But Maria told me she wouldn't leave us! She promised me!" Sicily cried. "Big sister lied to me!"

"Things happen for a reason." Romano told her. Sicily looked at him curiously. "México was going to become independent either way, we all knew it was going to happen."

"She didn't say goodbye, or anything! She just left! And now, Big sister is going to forget all about us!" Romano looked at her in shock.

"No one can forget someone like you." He said. There was no sarcasm in his voice like there normally is. "You are a bella ragazza, not to mention my talented sorella. I don't want to hear you ever say something like that again, understand?" Sicily nodded. Romano went to stand up, but his sister wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Salty liquid flowed from her eyes and stained his shirt. Romano sat there, unsure what to do. Sicily would never come to him when crying. It was usually Italy or México. His arms acted for him they wrapped around his sister's body.

They sat there for about thirty minutes or so, until Sicily released herself from her brother's grip.

"We better be going back to that tomato bastard." Romano said, some standing up. "I still have a few things to say to him." Sicily looked down and the ground, but did not stand. "Sorella, get up. We need to get back to that idiota." Sicily lifted up her dress to show him why she had stopped running. Her right ankle had become swollen and red.

"I tripped on a root and fell." She told him. "I tried to get up, but it hurt too much."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Romano knelt down once more and picked his sister up off of the ground. Sicily gasped as she was lifted. "Calm down, sorella."

The walk back to the home was in complete and awkward silence.

* * *

"You're back!" Spain said as the pair left the trees. "What happened to Sicily?"

"I tripped." Sicily told him as Romano placed her on the ground. Both nations helped her to walk inside to her room.

"You should be fine." Spain said as he looked at Sicily's injury. "It's nothing too worry about. Just stay off of your foot for a while, got it?"

"But I have to walk!" Sicily protested, trying to get up, only to have Romano hold her down. "Romano can't clean! He only makes a mess!" Romano's face went red again.

"I do not!" He said, failing to protect his pride. "I just...uh...whatever, sorella." Spain and Sicily laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll help Romano." There was an awkward silence. "Just promise not to run away like that again, Sicily. You could have gotten hurt, or caputred by another country, or even worse!"

"Si." Sicily promised. "I won't do it again." Spain nodded and left.

"I should have some lunch ready soon!" He called from down the hall. Romano got up to leave, but was stopped by something holding on to his shirt. It was his sister.

"Let go, sorella." Romano said as he tried to pull out of her grip. She held on tighter.

"G-grazie, fratello." She said, her voice nervous and unwavering. Sicily's grip slacked and Romano was able to pull himself free.

"For what?"

"For being there for me." Romano stared at her. "For being my big brother." Romano's face turned red, for the third time in the past two days.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to make you think that."

"Si, you have-" Sicily sat up the best she could- "You were there for me for the first time since we we're little. Romano, you treated me like a sister instead of some stupid girl you always say I am."

"I never said-" Romano began to say, but his mind raced back to every time he had insulted his sister. "I did, didn't I?" Sicily nodded. "Look, Sicily. I don't 'process' my emotions very well. Especially when it involves you and Veneziano. I try my best. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Si. It does..." Sicily smiled. "Roma~"

"Don't call me Roma!" And on that final note, Romano left the room. Sicily laughed quietly to herself as she laid back down.

"Ti amo, troppo fratello."

* * *

"So, 'big brother..." Spain said as Romano entered the kitchen. Romano looked at him curiously. "What was that all about anyway?"

"Maria made some stupid-" He tried to say before Spain cut him off.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that 'big brother' act of yours."

"None of your business, tomato bastard. And stop eavesdropping on people. It's creeping me out." Romano grabbed a tomato from a basket nearby and walked away. Spain laughed to himself.

"Alright, mi amigo..."

'There's another thing about that boy I still don't understand' Spain thought as he continued his task. 'But maybe there is a heart behind that stone hard shell of his...just maybe.'


	4. Chapter 4

**MEET THE AXIS POWERS**

* * *

**The time was World War II! **

* * *

_The island nation of Sicily slept soundly in her bed. Her brothers, Italy and Romano, were out at the moment, (most likely that Feli has run out of pasta and Romano needed more tomatoes). For once, the Vargas residence was quiet and peaceful. Well...not for long. _

* * *

A loud noise woke the young Italian from her peaceful sleep. She opened her honey eyes and yawned.

"No one's home!" She shouted through her sleepy-ness. "Go away and come back later!" Sicily laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. Another loud bang, louder than the last, chorused throughout the house.

"FELICIANO!" An unknown voice called out from somewhere. "GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Sicily sighed and forced herself out of bed. The person would not leave. Yawning, she walked down the stairs and to the front door as another loud bang rang out.

"I'm coming," she told the person. "Calm down." Yawning once more, Sicily made her way to the front door and opened it.

Outside the door were two men. The one who was knocking on the door had slicked back blonde hair, icy blue eyes and, compared to Sicily, was pretty tall. A shorter man stood behind him. He had dark black hair and dull brown eyes. Both men were dressed in green and white military uniforms, respectively, which Sicily couldn't identify their country's origin.

"Can I help you?" She yawned.

"Ve are looking for Feliciano Vargas." The taller one said, sternly. "Iz he here or not?" Sicily shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not." The blonde man's face began to show anger. "He went out with Lovino for a moment. They should be back soon. Would you like to come in and wait for him? I'm sure that it's better than standing outside." Sicily said, hoping this would calm him down. He opened his mouth to say something, but the other man spoke before him.

"Arigatō, Miss..." The shorter man answered.

"Rosaria. My name is Rosaria." Sicily told the pair. She still didn't know if these men were countries or not, so she gave them her human name.

"Arigatō, Miss Rosaria. We wourd be grad to join you." Sicily stood out of the way while the two men walked inside. They sat down on two nearby chairs.

"I'll be right back." She told the pair, walking back up the stairs, "Please make yourselves comfortable." Sicily rushed up the stairs and to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

'Italy has some explaining to do,' She thought to herself as she got changed. 'Why did he leave of he knew that these men were coming?' Sicily sighed.

* * *

Sicily pulled her long, dark auburn hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck and examined herself in the mirror. She dressed herself in her military uniform, which was a combination of both of her brothers' uniforms. It consisted of a tan jacket, a pair of tan pants, black boots, a black shirt, a blue tie and a dark brown belt that held her jacket closed.

'Better' she thought 'I hope those men are doing fine.' Sicily raced back down the stairs to find the men in a heated conversation, which was cut off when they noticed the island nation.

"Mi dispiace!" She apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Nien," said the blonde. "Ve vere just discussing...military strategies."

"Okay...?" Was he lying? Sicily began to think. Her mind wondered over to their clothing. Sure, all countries wore military apparel, but Sicily could identify very few of them. She gasped inside of her mind. Could these men be part of the dreaded Allies her brother talked about?

"Are you arlright, Miss Rosaria?" The shorter man asked. Sicily snapped back to reality.

"Si! I'm fine, just perfect, Mr...uh..." She said, trying to cover her tracks.

"I'm sorry. You were polite enough to tell us your name, but we didn't give you ours." The shorter man stood and bowed. "My name is Kiku Honda."

"Und I am Ludvig." The blonde said. These names sounded slightly familiar. Had Sicily heard them before?

"It's nice to meet you both." Sicily said, smiling. "Well, why don't I make something to eat? It's almost lunch anyway."

"Arigatō." Kiku said. "That wourd be rovery." Sicily smiled again and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

She opened the pantry door to find a box of pasta, with the words: ITALY'S PASTA! in black marker. Sicily laughed to herself quietly and took the box.

'I hope Italy doesn't mind.' She thought as she pulled out a pot from a cupboard. 'I mean, they are getting more, right?'

* * *

Once everything was done, She smiled to herself in satisfaction. Just then, she heard the door open and a familiar voice calling out: "SORELLA! WE'RE HO-" The rest was cut off by a chorus of screaming. Sicily's eyes widened in fear. Oh no, she had let the enemy in! She ran towards the living room. The sight she came across was unimaginable.

Ludwig was yelling something at Italy, who was hiding behind Romano and waving a white flag fanatically. Romano was yelling at Ludwig and Kiku was trying to calm everyone down. They had yet to notice her.

"Leave my fratelli alone!" She said, adding her own voice to the mix. Apparently, this caught their attention, because their yelling ceased and they took notice of the girl. A smile crossed Italy's face as he dropped the flag and ran towards her.

"Sorella!" He said cheerfully. Italy then proceeded to hug his sister tightly.

"Ciao, Feli!" She said once Italy released her. "Ciao, Lovi."

"Sorella, why did you let this potato eating bastard into our house?" Romano said angrily. "And I told you a thousand times not to call me that!"

"Excuse me for interupping," Kiku said to the three. "But Ludwig and I are very confused. Who is this girrl?"

"This is our little sister, Sicily!" Italy explained, before turning to a confused Italian girl. "Sorella, meet our allies, Germany and Japan!" Kiku/Japan walked over to Sicily and bowed formally.

"Kon'nichiwa." He said. "It is a preasure to finarly meet you. Your brother speaks of you often." Sicily's cheeks became a pale red at his words.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you both as well." She said. "Italy has told me a lot about you both as well!"

"Speaking of vhich..." Ludwig/Germany said as he walked over to Italy "Vhy did jou leave if jou knew ve had training today?!"

"Well...I...uh..." Italy stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "We ran out of pasta and I uh..."

"Zat iz not an excuse! Jou vere supposed to meet the both of uz at six o'clock zhis morning!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Italy pulled out a random white flag "White flag, see? White flag! WHITE FLAG!"

"Stay away from my fratello, stupid potato bastard!" Romano yelled at Germany, before marching up the stairs and out of sight. Germany continued to yell at Italy, though. Sicily sighed and looked at Japan.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. Japan nodded.

"Hai," he answered in his native tongue. "But not usuarly. We are arl very crose friends."

"Si, I understand." Sicily clapped her hands together as something popped into her mind. "Oh, I almost forgot! I made pasta for everyone!" Italy broke free of the German's rage and ran to the kitchen.

"Grazie, sorella!" He called out as he ran past. Sicily smiled and followed in pursuit.

* * *

After everyone ate, the Axis Powers stood and began to leave. But, Italy had an idea.

"Hey, sorella!" He called to Sicily as she walked away from the trio. She turned back towards him. "Do you want to come with us?" Germany stared at Italy in surprise. Japan just continued to "sense the mood and refrain from speaking", although he was as shocked as Germany. Sicily, however, smiled brightly.

"Si, fratello!" She said happily. "I would love to!" The island nation ran towards the Axis and few feet ahead of them. The group left the house and began walking.

"Italy..." said Germany, anger boiling in his veins. "Vhy did you ask your schwester zat?"

"Asked her what?" Italy asked, confused.

"If Rosaria wourd join us in our training." Japan answered.

"I thought she might enjoy it! Was I not supposed to?"

" veren't." The German said. "Our training iz Axis Powers only. Do I make myself-"

"Then why don't we make her part of the Axis?" Italy said happily. The other two Axis members stared at him. "She is technically part of Italy, well...South Italy. I don't think Romano would mind though. But my sorella is a strong and proud Italian! I think Rosaria would be the perfect addition to the Axis!"

"Fericiano-san," Japan said, trying to talk Italy out of his decision. "If your sister joined us, it would put her in great danger."

"Kiku iz right." Germany added. "She vould be an eazy target for the Allies."

"I know mia sorellina can handle them! Please, Ludwig!" Italy protested. "And if the Allies come after her, they'll have to get through me and Lovino first!" Germany sighed.

"Ve'll talk about zhis later." He said as he picked up his pace, so he was walking between Sicily and the other Axis members.

"You seem very protective of your sister, Fericiano-san." Japan said once Germany was out of hearing range. "Is there a reason for that?" Italy nodded.

"When we were younger, Rosaria was the weakest and most vulnerable out of us three." He told the Japanese. "Many countries tried to take her, but they never really did. After every time someone invaded her, mia sorella would be a...uh...a wreck, I guess. She rarely even smiled, or so Lovino told me. We were separated. Anyway, when we were reunited, mio fratello and I made a promise. And that was to keep our sorellina safe and happy. We didn't want to see her so emotionally broken again."

"That is very strong of you, Fericiano." Japan said, letting a small, undetectable smile on his face. Italy smiled as well.

"Grazie, Kiku!"

* * *

While the Axis trained, Sicily sat on top of a small hill, watching them intensely.

'I wish Germany wouldn't be so harsh to my fratello.' She thought to herself. 'Italy can't run very fast...unless he's retreating, of course. But I would never say that to his face. That would just be mean.'

* * *

Once the Axis was finished, Sicily ran down from her hill.

"That looked like so much fun from my point of view." She said, coming to a stop in front of the trio.

"Then why don't you join us next time, sorella?" asked Italy. Sicily looked at her brother.

"But I thought that the training sessions were Axis only."

"Zat iz somezing ve vish to talk to jou about." Germany said, only confusing the island more.

"We have discussed it," Japan explained, "And we wanted to know if you wished to make Siciry part of the Axis Powers." Sicily's face lit up.

"Si! Mi piacerebbe unirmi a voi! Io non ci posso credere! Faccio parte delle Potenze dell'Asse!" She said with sheer joy in rapid Italian. Realizing her mistake, the girl's face went red with embrassment. The other Axis members turned to Italy for an explanation.

"Mia sorella has a habit of speaking rapid Italian when her emotions go high." He explained. Sicily cleared her throat.

"I meant to say, Si. I would love to join the Axis Powers." She said. Italy smiled and hugged her tightly, causing her to laugh.

"I hope jou realize zhis vill not be fun und games." Germany said, breaking up the Italians' little celebration. "Being part of zhe Axis is difficult. Jou must train und vork very hard."

"Hai," Japan added, "You wirl arso be made a target for the Arlies."

"Are jou sure your villing to accept zhat risk?" Sicily nodded.

"Si, commander!" She responded. "I'll whatever I can to help you all!"

"Yay!" Italy cheered. "Let's go celebrate with pasta!" He grabbed his sister's hand and they ran off.

"JOU JUST ATE TWO HOURS AGO! ITALY!" Germany ran after them, with Japan not far behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile...in a bush... **

"It looks like ze Axis 'ave a new member." said one of two people spying on the countries.

"For once, I agree with you, Frog." said the other. "Should we tell the others about this?"

"Oui. Zey deserve to know. Let's go, black sheep."

"I thought I told you never to call me that, frog."

"Stop calling me zat and I won't call you black sheep, Arzur."

"No. Let's just go."

"Oui, mon ami."

'Prepare yourselves, Axis Powers. Ze Allies are going to destroy you, and take your little Italian rose.' The first thought to himself as him and his companion fled the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ALLIES' INVASION: PART ONE**

* * *

"Come on in, Germany!" Sicily called from the blue sea water. "The water's fine!"

"Nien," The German said from the beach.

"Please, Germany!" Italy called from beside his sister. "We came here to have fun!"

"I said no." The Italian sibilings groaned in defeat.

Germany had been working the Axis too hard lately, and after the Italians begging 24/7 for the past three days, he had finally agreed to give them a vacation. Sicily offered her place, and that's where they stood. Unfortunately, Japan had gotten sick and couldn't make it.

Sicily looked over at her brother and smiled. She coursed her hand threw the waves, splashing him in the face. Italy sputtered out the water in his mouth and splashed her back. And so, the siblings began splashing each other with the salty sea water. Sicily stood up, absolutely soaked from the Mederteranian Sea. She smiled and laughed, Feliciano laughing with her. Being in the midst of World War II, the Italian nations hadn't laughed in a very long time. Their joy, however was cut off when a wave of pain coursed itself from the girl's abdomen. Her hands flew to her side as she hissed in pain.

"Sorella," Italy asked, seeing his sister's pain. "Are you alright?"

"Si fratello." Sicily lied. "I'm fine!"

"You don't look-"

"GAH!" Another wave of pain shot through Sicily's body. Her feet began to slip through the water, to have Veneziano catch her.

"Sorella, you're hurt!" He cried.

"Feli, I'm fine!" Sicly tried to pull herself from Italy's arms, but her brother's grip was strong.

"No, you're not." He picked up his sister and ran back to the beach. "GERMANY!"

Back on the beach, Germany was pulled from his previous task when he heard Italy call out his name.

"Vhat iz it now Ita-" He said as he looked up. Italy was running towards him, Sicily held tightly in his arms. "Vhat happened?"

"Sicily is hurt!" Italy cried.

"Veneziano," said Sicily, who was trying to escape her brother's grasp. "I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't! You fell and-"

"Put me, down fratello! I'm al-Ahh!" Sicily grabbed her side once again as another wave of pain shot through her. Her breathing became heavy.

"You are hurt." Germany told her. "Don't lie to us."

"I'm...fine commander...just..." The auburn's orbs began to close.

"No, Rosaria," Italy cried, "Please stay awake!"

"I'm so...tired...Feli..." The girl's eyes closed. Italy tried to wake his sister up as panic washed over him. Meanwhile, Germany was scanning the skies behind them. A thick array of smoke was covering the horizon.

"Zhose verdammt Allies." He muttered before turning back to Italy. "Get your schwester somevhere safe."

"Germany, what's going on?" Italy asked, holding Sicily tightly in his arms.

"Zhe Allies have decided to attack."

* * *

Sicily woke up in a different environment. She was in a bed, in a place she did not recognize. Slowly, she sat up, only to be reminded of the pain in her side.

"Ow..." She breathed as her hands touched her side. Her stomach was bandaged with a large, red spot on the side. "What happened...?"

"Sorella!" A familiar voice called out. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sicily. "You're awake! I was beginning to think you had-"

"I'm alright, Veneziano." Sicily told her older brother. Italy released her, and the girl gasped when she saw the nation's face. His left cheek was heavily brusied, and his right arm was in a sling. "Feli, cosa è successo?! L'ultima cosa che remembee è-"

"I'm fine, mia cara sorellina." Italy stroked his hand through her hair. "Those mean Allies, England, America and another country, attacked you about two weeks ago and-"

"Due settimane?! Ero incosciente per due settimane?!"

"Sicily, please calm down! Germany and I sent our armies to help you!" Italy smiled and motioned for Sicily to do the same. She let out a weak smile. "That's better!" Sicily looked around her.

"Veneziano," she asked. "Where are we?"

"Germany and I found an underground secret room below where we were staying." Italy told her. "That reminds me, Germany will want to hear about you when he gets back!"

"When he gets back?" Italy nodded.

"He left a while ago to help stop the invasion. He should be back soon." Italy helped his sister to her feet. "In the meantime, I made pasta for you to eat! Are you hungry?" Sicily nodded.

"Si. I haven't eaten in two weeks. Grazie, Veneziano."

* * *

Italy brought the warm food to her, and Sicily ate hungrily. As she ate, a thought came to mind.

"Veneziano," she asked, "Where's Romano?"

"He's...uh...I...uh..." The Italian stuttered, trying to think of an excuse for why the eldest of the three was not present. He sighed when his brain failed to cooperate with him. "Romano...doesn't know what's happening..." The Sicilian next to him almost choked at his words.

"You didn't bother to tell Romano?"

"S-si..." Italy answered. "But you and I both know what will happen if he finds out!"

"I know...but Veneziano...what if...What if the Allies capture me? What would you tell Romano then?" Italy stared at his sister

"Don't say that! Germany's army is really strong! They'll keep the Allies away!"

"I hope you're right, fratello..."

As if on cue, the sound of a door opening echoed throughtout the room. A familiar, tall figure entered the room. Germany's uniform had bloody patches over it, as well as a cut on his forehead and a bruise forming on his throat.

"Velcome back to zhe living." He said as he began to place his weapons in the ground.

"Nice to see you, too." Sicily answered.

"Germany," Italy asked, "Are you alright? You look horrible!" Germany shot a glare at Italy.

"I vas just on zhe battlefield, of course I'm fine." -He smacked Italy in the back of the head- "I'm bleeding, you idiot!"

"Sorry..." Italy said as he handed a roll of bandages to the Axis leader. As was to be expected, Germany's injuries were far worse than Italy's. Multiple cuts and bruises covered his body, and bandages were placed on his forearms and where ever they needed to be. Blood was leaking through a fair few of them.

"How's my nation holding up?" Sicily asked.

"Take a look at yourself." Germany answered. Sicily took further inspection of her injuries. Her arms had several large bruises and the left was covered in a bandage. The same went for her legs, only her ankle was sprained.

"The Allies are taking this seriously, aren't they?" She questioned. Italy placed an uninjured hand on her shoulder.

"Rosaria," Italy said quietly. "You are very important to all of us. The Allies know that if you're taken then..." His voiced trailed off as the message came to the Sicilian's mind.

"I understand, Veneziano." Italy stood up to face his sister. He was smiling.

"Don't worry, sorella!" He chirped. "The Allies may take your land, but they will never take you away from us! We'll keep you safe from those mean Allies! I promise!" Sicily stood up and wrapped her arms gratefully around the Italian male.

"Si, Veneziano." She answered, "Grazie."

From across the room, Germany sighed inside his mind. By the way things were going, Italy would might have his promise broken.

* * *

_On July 9, 1943; The British, American, and Canadian forces launched an attack on Sicily. The German and Italian forces were the ones combating them. The siege would last for about one month and a week. The end, however, is not to be revealed just yet._

* * *

**_Translations: _**

**_Feli, what happened?! The last thing I remember is-_**

**_Two weeks?! I've been unconscious for two weeks?!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY BIG BROTHERS **

* * *

**ITALY VENEZIANO **

* * *

Italy, or Veneziano as he was known to his family, was waiting patiently for his grandfather's return. Rome had left about a month ago for reasons Italy was "too young to understand". The boy looked up at the clouds. He thought hard for the name of them. Italy's tongue had trouble pronouncing the correct names for the objects and people in the world, but words had popped into his head, and he decided to call them that instead. Rome had once stated that Italy's older brother did this too, but Italy had never met his older brother, (Who was said to represent the southern half of their country)

A heavy set of footsteps broke Veneziano out of his trance. The child looked down and smiled brightly.

"Grandpa Rome!" He chriped in his unusually high voice. Although Italy was a boy, he had the voice and looks of a female. Italy didn't even know that most people actually thought he was a girl!

The boy ran up to his grandfather and greeted him.

"Hello, Italia," Rome said to his grandson. Italy smiled brightly at the man. Rome had raised Italy since he was a very small nation, and Italy depended very heavily on Rome.

"How was your trip?" Italy asked, hoping to find out where his grandfather had gone.

"It was fine, Italia." Rome answered. "I have a surprise for you."

Italy looked curiously at the Roman. Rome was smiling as he said something Italy didn't quite understand. There was a small whimper, which confused Italy even more than he already was.

"It's alright," Rome said quietly. "Italia won't hurt you." Italy tilted his head in confusion. A little girl peered out from behind Rome. She looked very similar to Veneziano, except her hair and eyes were a shade darker and her curl was on the opposite side. The girl released another whimper and clung onto Rome. The man gave out a laughed before he pushed her gently forward. Italy looked at her with curiosity written on his face.

"Hi!" Italy said happily. "I'm Italy!" The girl stared at the ground.

"This is Sicilia. Or Sicily." Rome explained. "I found her on my trip and brought her home. She's a country like we are. You two get to know each other. I have some business." Rome left the pair alone. Sicily stared quietly at the ground, as if she was almost afraid.

"Don't be scared." Italy told her. "I'm nice, see?" Italy smiled brightly. Sicily looked up.

"You won't call me strange or different?" She asked. Tears threatened to fall, but they did not. Italy's face fell.

"Why? You are different-" The tears were about to fall "But that's what makes you special! Not many people are countries like we are!"

"You're a country, too?" Italy nodded.

"I represent the North half of my country!" Italy said. "Our older brother is the south, but I haven't met him yet." Sicily gave him a weird look.

" 'Our?'" She repeated. "What do you mean?"

"We're a family right?" Italy asked. Sicily nodded, unsure of her answer. "That makes you my little sister! Mia sorellina, or mia sorella, my sister!"

"If I'm your sister...or sorella-" She took her time to pronounce the foreign word. "What are you then?"

"I'm your big brother! Your fratello!" Sicily smiled for the first time since Italy met her. Her smile was beautiful. Italy let out a small gasp as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Thank you!" Sicily said happily. For the first time, the new Italian didn't need to worry. She didn't need to be afraid. And if she was, her new big brother would be there to catch her.

* * *

**ITALY ROMANO **

* * *

From on top of a nearby hill, Sicily was watching some nations down below. But her eyes kept wandering back to Veneziano, who was being chased by Holy Rome...again. She sighed. The nation hadn't been happy since Rome's death. It was unexpected and sudden. Since the siblings no longer had anyone to care for them, they moved back to where Italy used to live before Rome took him away. But all the countries she had met so far were mean! Holy Rome would chase Italy, wanting him to become part of his empire and France had trouble remembering who she was! Italy wanted her to meet Spain, but he ended up being chased again before he could introduce her.

New tears slid carefully down Sicily's cheek as memories coursed through her mind. Her cries were soft and floated on the breeze. Barely anyone heard it...well...almost. A pair of feet were making there way up the hill and behind the girl. The person took a step closer to Sicily, but a twig snapped beneath their feet. Scared by the noise, she jumped and made a small squeak. Sicily whipped her head around. A boy was standing behind her. He looked very familiar. He had brown hair and amber eyes. A curl stuck out from his hair, like Italy's and Sicily's.

"G-go away." She stuttered. The boy did not move. "Leave me alone!"

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked rarther rudely. Sicily didn't answer and just stared back.

"I'm no one." She muttered. "Leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say..." The boy took a step closer and watched the scene down below. He muttered something in Italian Sicily couldn't understand. The girl didn't know very much Italian, but Feliciano would teach her as much as he could. She looked at the boy and cocked her head in confusion. The boy's amber eyes wandered over to her.

"What are you looking at?" He said. Sicily buried her head in her knees.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. Tears began to flow from her eyes once more. The boy took a few steps closer to her. Sicily curled her legs closer to her body.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He said rather harshly. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for mio fratello." She pointed towards Italy. "He was supposed to meet me up here."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her words. Sicily looked at his confused face. "What?"

"What language did you just use?" He asked. Sicily continued to stare. "Answer me!"

"I-Italian." Sicily answered. "Fratello means-"

"Brother. Si, I know." The boy completed. Sicily stood up to face him. The boy had a good three inches to her height.

"You speak Italian, too?" The boy looked at her and nodded.

"It is my language, why shouldn't I speak it?" He turned back to the scene below. "What's his name? Your brother's."

"Italy Veneziano." Sicily said. "Most countries call him Italy, but I use Veneziano."

"Why?" The boy asked. Sicily looked at him, confused. "I don't have all day!"

"B-because, that's his real name. And he's not the only Italy. Veneziano is just the North half."

"So, who are you then?"

"Il mio nome è la Sicilia." Sicily said, taking her time to pronouce to new phrase. "My name is Sicily. Who are you?"

"Italia Romano." The boy answered. "I'm the Southern half of Italy. And closer to your country if I remember the map." Sicily walked up behind him.

"You're my fratello, too?" Sicily asked, curiously. Romano shrugged.

"I guess s-HEY!" Romano said as Sicily wrapped her arms around him. She must have been stronger than she looked, because she had sent both of them tumbling down the hill.

"Is this going to become a thing with you?!" Romano said, pushing her off of him. Sicily giggled.

"Only if you want it to!" Sicily said.

* * *

The three siblings had become well acquainted over the next few years, although Romano was still a little harsh and rude towards his sister. But soon, the three came under Austria's care.

One night, Sicily managed to get a hold of a piece of paper and a pencil. The two boys stood over her, watching her work.

"And...done!" Sicily whipped the paper around to show them. It was a detailed outline of her brothers' country, with a faint line through it to represent the border between the North and South.

"It's wonderful, sorella!" Italy chriped, looking at the drawing.

"How did you do that?" Romano asked. Sicily turned the paper back towards her. "You've never even seen a map of our country!"

"I have to, fratello!" Sicily said back. "There's one in Mr. Austria's office, and Miss Hungary and I clean it together."

"You forgot to add something to your picture!" Italy said. The other two stared at the middle child as he took the drawing and pencil. He added something to the picture and showed it to them. A little island was now on the tip of South Italy. "You forgot yourself!" Sicily smiled.

"I guess I did!"

"I don't see why you had to do that, Veneziano." Romano said. "Our sorella just drew u-" Italy threw his hands over his brother's mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Well, I think it's sweet!" Sicily said, smiling. She landed a peck to her brother's cheek, causing Italy to smile.

"Grazie, sorella!" He said as he removed his hands from Romano's face. "This way we'll always be together!" There was a pause in their talking as footsteps passed by from under the door. The Italians were supposed to be in bed, sound asleep. The footsteps stopped for a moment, and then continued on. The three stayed quiet until they couldn't hear the footsteps any longer.

"Can you promise me something?" Sicily asked her brothers.

"Si!" Italy answered.

"What is it, sorella?" Romano asked.

"That we will always stay together, no matter what happens or who tries to separate us! We will stay together as a family!" Sicily extended out her hand to make the deal. Italy placed his hand on top of hers.

"Si, sorella!" Italy said happily. "Now and forever! Siamo una famiglia!" The two younger turned to the eldest. Romano sighed and placed his hand firmly on top of Italy's.

"Whatever. Si, sorella." Romano said, rather annoyed. "Ti prometto che resteremo insieme." Sicily smiled brightly.

"Yay!" She cheered as the Italians pulled their hands apart.

"GO TO SLEEP!" A voice echoed through the hall. This frightened the three as the scrambled into their bed. Romano on the right, Sicily in the middle, and Italy on the left. Sicily slid the drawing under the pillow before curling up between her brothers.

"Entrambi, amo i miei fratelli." She whispered to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Little did the siblings know that, that night would be their last night for a very very long time.

The next day, Spain came and took Romano and Sicily away on Austria's request. Italy didn't know that his siblings were missing, because Austria had kept all three separated while working. But that did not stop Italy from noticing his siblings absence that night. Hungary had passed by his room and heard his cries. Right now, the boy was crying into her dress as she tried to calm him down.

"It's alright, Italy." She said in a soothing voice. "You know that Spain wilk take good care of your brother and sister."

"B-but we promised t-to stay together!" Italy cried, his voice muffled by Hungary's clothing. "W-what if th-they don't come back?!"

"Italy, you'll see Romano and Sicily again. I promise." Italy curled up closer to Hungary, who had noticed something grasped in his hands. "What do you have there?" Italy looked up at her with watery eyes but handed it to Hungary. It was the drawing of Italy Sicily had drawn last night. She traced her hands over the lines before giving it back.

"Sorella drew it, but I added her island." Italy said, his voice fading. "It's all I have left of them now..." Italy fell asleep on Hungary. The Hungarian smiled. She picked up Italy and placed him in the bed. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"Please, Sicily. Calm down!" México said to the young girl. Just like her brother, Sicily wasn't taking the separation well. Hot tears poured from her honey eyes as she cried.

"I miss...Veneziano!" She said through her cries. "I know I have Romano, but he's not a very good brother!"

"Romano tries his best, Sicily." Maria said, rubbing the child's back. "Spain and I weren't exactly close like were are now when we first met."

"I know but...".Sicily's voice trailed off as she began crying again. "I don't want Veneziano to get hurt! He always had me and Romano! Now he's alone!"

"Sicily." México held the girl in her arms. "Italy has Hungary to look out for him. And you have me and Spain. Everything will get better, I promise."

"Okay..." Sicily sniffed before crawling into her bed. "Buona notte, México."

"Buenos Noches." México replied before leaving. Sicily turned in her bed. Moonlight streamed in through her window. She looked up at it with hope.

"Buona notte, i miei fratelli." She whispered to herself. "Ti prometto che saremo di nuovo insieme. Ti amo entrambi." And on that final note, she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Translations (Where needed)_**

**_Siamo una famiglia-We are a family! _**

**_Ti prometto che resteremo insieme- I promise we'll stay together_**

**_Entrambi, amo i miei fratelli- I love you both, my big brothers_**

**_Buona notte, México/ Buenos Noches- Good Night_**

**_Buona notte, i miei fratelli...Ti prometto che sarmeo di nuovo insieme. Ti amo entrambi- Good night, my big brothers...I promise that we'll be together again. I love you both._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: FEELINGS **

**THE ALLIES' INVASION: PART TWO**

* * *

_It had been about two weeks since the Allies had decided to invade Sicily. Italy was in edge, and stuck by his sister whenever he could. The boy was determined not to let his little sister go again, (Although the first time had been without his knowledge) or to break his promise. That changed however, when Germany returned one day with a message from both his own and Italy's bosses. _

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Both Italians exclaimed at Germany's words.

"Zhe message iz right here, in black und vhite." Germany said, holding the paper he had be given in his hands. "Mien boss und Italy's ordered us to evacuate zhe troops und leave ourselves." Italy placed his hands on Sicily's shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Sicily asked, her voice wavering. "Non voglio che gli Alleati a prendermi!"

"Don't say that!" Italy said, his grip unknowingly getting tighter. "The Allies will not get you and you-"

"Veneziano, please let go. You're starting to hurt me." Sicily said. Italy let go, realizing how tight his grip was on Sicily. He let out an embarrassing laugh.

"Zhe letter doesn't say vhat ve are to do vith you." Germany said after re-reading the order. "Zhey are expecting us to give you to zhe Allies, vhich iz my-"

"No!" Italy latched onto Sicily once more, but his arms were wrapped protectively around her. "My boss can't just expect me to let Sicilia go!"

"Italy-"

"She's my family! And you never leave a man-I mean an ally-behind!" Italy said, recalling something he had heard Japan say during their training.

"Fratello...please let go." Sicily squeaked. Veneziano let her go once more.

"Italy. Stop gripping Sicily so tightly." Germany commanded. The North Italian nodded. "Und ve are not leaving her behind."

"Ve~!" Italy cheered as his usual happy self returned and the previous protective one faded away. "Grazie, Germany!"

"Ja, vhatever. Ve'll leave in about one veek." Germany left the room to relay the news to their armies. Sicily turned to her brother.

"Veneziano," she said. Italy looked at her. "Are you sure I'll be safe once we leave?" Italy nodded.

"Si!" He chirped. "You'll be safe and sound with me and Romano! And if the Allies try to get us, they'll have to get through all four of us first!" Sicily smiled.

"Okay, fratello. I trust you."

* * *

_The next day, the Italian and German armies slowly left the island. The week went by rather quickly and soon it was time for the Axis members to leave. They left under the cover of night. But trudging through the darkness made Sicily paranoid. _

* * *

"Germany." She said, her voice wavering. "I feel like we're being followed." She turned to see nothing but blackness behind her.

"Zhere iz nothing zhere." Germany said in a harsh whisper. "Now, shut up! Do you vant to get caught?!" Sicily shook her head violently. Italy looked back to face their surroundings. He had the same feeling creeping up his spine, but just ignored it and concentrated on escaping.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"Dude! They don't suspect a thing!" _Smack_

"Shut up, you git! Do you want them to find us?!"

"Uh...guys..."

"No way! This plan has to go down perfectly!"

'And what is your plan?"

"Easy! We attack them at dawn! Duh!"

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I swear, your plans are getting dumber and dumber."

"I don't hear you coming up with one. Now shh!"

"But I-"

"SHHHH!"

"This is going to end painfully..."

* * *

As daylight broke, Italy could see the boat ahead. He was determined to get Sicily home safely and away from the Allies. He let go of his sister's hand as they walked across a dock, to where a boat was ready. Both Italy and Germany climb on deck. Italy turned to help his sister up, but his eyes went wide with terror. Sicily was running towards him, England and America not to far behind. In a moment of panic, Italy ran to the side and held out his hand.

"Sorella!" He called out to her. Sicily began to pick up her pace and managed to grab Italy's hand. The pair smiled in victory for a second before someone tore Sicily from his grip. The boy's eyes went wide.

"NO!" Sicily screamed, thrashing from her captors. "VENEZIANO!" Italy's heart broke into two as her pain filled voice reached his ears.

"SICILIA!" Italy cried. Germany pulled Italy up from the edge and away from the side, in order to keep him from getting himself captured. "GERMANY!" LET ME GO!"

"Nien!" Germany said sternly. "She's gone, Italy! It's too late, she's gone!" Italy's struggling against his friend slackened as he fell to his knees.

"No...nonononononononono...NO!" Italy said, shaking his head. His vision began to blur with tears as he spoke. "Sicilia...she's gone..." Hot tears poured down his face.

_**"It's all my fault..."**_

* * *

Sicily cried quietly in the cell she was kept in. She was captured by the Allied Forces. And now, she was alone in a cold, dark room. She cried harder at the thought of her brothers.

"Veneziano...Romano..." she whispered softly to herself. "If only I had been quicker..."

"A lady like yourself shouldn't cry." said one of her captors. Sicily looked up to see England standing over her. "If you cooperate, you'll be able to go home."

"Vai all'inferno." Sicily said harshly to him.

"Dude, what did she say?" Her other captor, America, asked.

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed. "I will never tell you anything! I am loyal to my country and my allies!"

"We'll see about that." England said under his breath as both he and America left the cell, locking it behind them. The rest of the Allies, who were standing outside of the cell, left with them...except for one.

"I'm sorry, ma belle rose." France said to her.

"Vai a farti fottere, bastardo!" Sicily snapped at him. Taken back by her words, the Frenchman left.

"I'm afraid all's fair in love and war, my rose."


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Minor OOC-ness and Italian Cursing**

**INTERROGATION WITH ENGLAND AND FRANCE **

* * *

_One week. That's how long the Sicilian girl had laid in that cell of hers. One painfully long week. She had stopped crying for her brothers. What was the point? The Allies had her heavily guarded and never let her out of their sight. _

* * *

Sicily stared at the ceiling and looked over at the marks she made on the wall. One for each day. So far there were seven, but who knows how many there'll be once she was freed. The auburn sighed and traced over the lines with her fingers. Her skin, which was once a beautiful light tone, was turning paler bit by bit everyday. Her honey eyes still were bright, and filled with hope. The girl had begun to aquire a taste for the freedom she so desired, that she formed escape plans in her head. So far, none of them had worked. Although she did manage to break England's nose, once. Sicily laughed at the memory.

The door to her cell creaked open. The girl sat up so quickly, it caused her pain to her stomach area, which was still healing from the attacks.

"How many time have I told you not to do that?" England said as he entered to cell.

"About thirty." Sicily groaned as she sat up. "What do you want?"

"Just came to check up on your injuries. That's it." The Brit knelt down in front of her. "And don't even think about kicking me in the face again."

"I make no promises." The man sighed and re-wrapped the child's bandages.

"How old are you? Physically, I mean." He asked while replacing a bandage on Sicily's arm. "Your healing factor isn't as fast as it should be."

"I'm eighteen." Sicily replied. "And as for my...'healing factor', was it? As for that, You and America bombed my home and attacked me for no reason! It's going to take a while to heal!' England stared at her when she raised her voice.

"Right..." he muttered. "I want you to come with me for a moment."

"Why would I ever trust you?" Sicily spat. "You attacked my country and my people. You tore me away from the only family I have! And you want me to trust you?!"

"It's not like you have a choice! It's either you come quietly or I'll have to drag you out of here!"

* * *

"Put me down." Sicily repeated for the twentieth time.

"No." England said once more. "You made your choice. So, now your stuck like this."

If you were to come down the hall of the Allied Headquarters and came across the Brit, you would see him with the Sicilian slung over his shoulder. The girl had flat out refused to move, so, the man picked her up and walked out.

They stopped at a door, where England knock harshly.

"Open the door. It's me." He said. The door opened to reveal France.

"Angleterre," He said. "I never thought you would 'ave ze ztrength to do zat to a young lady like 'er."

"First off," England stated clearly. "Sicily is not a lady. Secondly, you're only here because she seems to trust you, of all people, the most. That and you're able to translate her Italian." England put Sicily down in a chair opposite to the pair. There was a table between them. The room had no windows and was lit by a single lamp in the room.

"You're not going to tie me up?" She asked.

"No. You wouldn't be able to get too far even if you ran." England said as he shut the door. "We're just going to ask you questions."

"That's it?" Sicily shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Zat iz it, mon chéri." France said, smirking. England pulled out a paper from his back pocket.

"Alright then," he said. "First question. What's your full name, human wise, and physical age?"

"Weird question...but my human name is Rosaria Sicilia Vargas and my physical age is eighteen."

"So you're capable of answering simple questions." England wrote this down on a clipboard nearby.

"Next question." France continued, picking up where England left off. "What iz ze Axis's inner most weakness?"

"I refuse to answer that!" She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

"Cooperate and you'll be able to go home!" snapped England.

"Andare a morire in un buco!" Sicily snapped back.

"Translation?" England looked over at France.

"She told you to go die in a 'ole." France stated, before laughing a bit.

"Shut up!" England said loudly before turning to Sicily. "Answer the question."

"Vaffanculo!" The girl snapped. England looked over to France for a translation. The Frenchman sighed and whispered the translation in his ear. England looked at him and Sicily.

"Language." He said. "Even if it is in Italian."

"You really think you can get me to tell you everything I know about the Axis?" Sicily said. "I'll never tell a monster like you anything!" England was taken back by her use of the word 'monster'. Memories came racing back into his mind.

"Angleterre?" France asked. England snapped back to reality.

"What are you staring at?" The Brit shook his head.

"Nothing...nothing..." England turned to his list. "Third question. How much do you care about your brothers?" Both France and Sicily raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They're my only family." Sicily answered. "Romano and Veneziano and my entire world. And you took me away from them...the only family I have." France stared at England before dragging him out the room.

"What was that for?!" England asked.

"What iz ze matter with you?!" France asked. "You took ze girl from her family?!"

"She was holding onto Italy when America and I captured her if that's what you mean."

"No wonder she 'ates you and Amérique so much!" England stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" France sighed and looked back towards the door.

"She cries in 'er sleep." France said. "Sicile cries in 'er sleep over ze loss of 'er family. And it's because of you."

"Are you alright, France?" Engalnd asked. "This seems really out of character for you."

"Zat's because you 'aven't 'eard 'er. It's 'eartbreaking. She iz just a child, England!" France turned back and into the room. Britain followed.

Sicily was crying quietly when they walked in.

"Stop crying." England said. "There's no use in it." France slapped him on the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "I mean...uh..."

"What ze idiot iz trying to say," France said, wrapping an arm around the girl. "Iz zat we are done for ze day. I'll take you back to your cell." Sicily stood as France escorted her out of the room. England stood there, alone.

'What is wrong with me?' He though to himself as he left. 'Did I really just take a child from her only family? Is it my fault she cries in her sleep?' He looked at his own hands. "What have I done?" He muttered.

* * *

Sicily leaned onto France the entire way back. He didn't mind. The girl needed a shoulder to cry on. But, out of all the Allies, why did she trust him? When they were younger, France didn't pay attention to her at all. He didn't see her again until he and Spain formed an alliance. By then, she had turned into the beautiful rose she is now, which is where the nickname he gave her came from. France had tried to apologize to her many times, but she had ignored him. Then, he had tried to make her a French Territory. So, why she doing this now?

He opened the door to her cell and sat her down on the bed. France got up to leave.

"Ti perdono, Francia." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Sicily nodded.

"You've been so kind to me since I was captured. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger. Forgive me?"

"Oui." France said. "I forgive you, ma petite italienne." The Frenchman left the room and locked it behind him.

...

"Oh Angleterre~"


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter contains depression, 2P and Romano's colorful language (since when doesn't it?) If you are not comfortable with any of this, then please do not read. Thank you.**

**IS IT REALLY MY FAULT? **

* * *

_August 31, 1943 _

_Romano thought it would be a good idea to write out my feelings instead of locking myself in my room. So, I will. It has been a good two weeks since Sicilia was torn away from us. When Germany and I arrived back home, I ignored them all and locked myself in my room. After that, I really don't know what happened. I might have blacked out and destroyed half of the room. I just can't stop myself anymore. The guilt inside of my heart is weighing me down too much as I lay in my bed every night, just thinking about what the Allies are doing to my sorella. It breaks my heart. _

_Japan said I was being too hard on myself, and that it wasn't good for me. He said I've been making myself sick with this depression that overcame my normal, happier self. But...I just can't stop myself from getting so upset and angry. The blacking out has increased and I wake up with my room destroyed. I'm doing the best to control myself...to make the pain go away...but I can't. It's all my fault she's gone! Everyone has been trying to help me. Even Romano seems less grumpy than usual...well...he's been upset, too. Out of all of us, fratello was close to Sicilia. They grew up together with Big Brother Spain, after all. I just think he won't admit it. But, he does miss her. Romano hasn't spoken to me (well...not very much...) or Germany since we arrived back home. It makes me worried that he's depressed, too. _

_I've been trying to talk to Germany about rescuing her, but he always seems busy. Japan is the same way, too. I know perfectly well I can't rescue my sorellina by myself. But I think that my allies have been thinking about her as well. I remember when we had to tell Japan what had happened. He seemed as shocked as the rest of us. Sicilia and him were pretty good friends. _

_A good half of me still thinks that losing Rosaria is all my fault. I was the one holding on to her. I was the one who let her go. It was all me. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault... _

**_It's all my fault _**

_-Italy Veneziano _

* * *

Sighing, Romano shut the book.

"Why is that idiota taking all this out on himself?" He said, putting the object back where it was. "It's not his fault Sicilia was taken." Romano left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving it exactly the way it was.

For the past two weeks, Veneziano had been in a dangerous state of depression. He had been locking himself in his room and rarely ever came out. The dangerous part about all this? Italy was going what the nations called "2P" more and more often. It never lasted long, Veneziano would just destroy nearly everything in sight before passing out on the floor. Although he was jealous of his brother, Romano was worried about him.

The Southern Italian sat himself down with a tomato in hand. It was peaceful and quiet. Romano liked it thay way. It was better than-

_**SLAM **_

Spoke to soon. Romano turned and saw his brother walking in the house. He ran up the stairs and locked himself into his bedroom once more. Romano continued his previous activity until he heard a loud crash from upstairs. Finally getting fed up with Veneziano's 2P rage, Romano went upstairs to his brother's room.

"Veneziano." He said, knocking on the door. Another crash met his ears. Romano knocked louder. "VENEZIANO, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Go away..." a voice said from the other side. Romano pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, seeing how his brother wasn't going to do it. He opened the door to find Italy surrounded by debris of a lamp and chair.

"Calm the hell down." Romano said angrily. "You have no excuse to be acting this way! I'm surprised you are even doing this to yourself!" Veneziano turned towards Romano. His normal honey brown eyes had shifted to that of a red violet color and looked like they could kill.

"I told you to go away!" He said. Italy picked up a piece of wood and threw it at Romano. Romano ducked as the wood shattered against the wall. "I want to be left alone! Just stay away!"

"Feliciano, calm the f*** down!" Romano seethed. "You can't be left alone because you have a problem!"

"I do not have a problem!" He threw a ceramic piece, to which Romano dodged. The Southern Italian walked up to his brother and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. He then slapped him in the face.

"You have a problem, Veneziano." The elder sibling said sternly. "Just tell me what it is."

Silence grasped the room before Romano spoke again.

"Now, give me back my brother." The red violet eyes of the 2P began to fade back to their honey brown color. As they did, tears welled up in them. Italy collapsed onto his brother in tears.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried. "I d-didn't mean to!"

"Calm the heck down." Romano said. "You have a problem. You've been acting depressed ever since you returned from your 'vacation' if you can still call it that."

"It's m-my fault she's gone, fratello. I l-let her go and th-then she got captured. I did it! It's m-my fault!" Romano pulled his brother away from him. His face was tearstreaked and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"It's not your fault. It happened and it's-"

"But you didn't see her!" Italy pulled away from Romano. "You didn't see her...she trusted me, Romano. And I shattered that trust by letting her go! Why did I let her go?" Italy began to cry into his knees.

"Stop it!" Romano shouted. "Stop blaming yourself! It's happened and it's done with! I know you feel responsible for what happened but you can't be so hard on yourself! We'll fight the Allies and kick their asses for what they did!" Italy looked over at his brother.

"Are you sure about this, fratello?" He said, uncertain. Romano stood and nodded.

"If there's one thing they should know it's that you don't mess with the Vargas family." The Southern Italian left his brother alone and was halfway back down to his tomato when he realized what he had said.

'What the hell did I just do?' Romano thought to himself as he continued to enjoy the fruit.

* * *

_A few weeks later, however, the British troops, using Sicily as a passage, invaded Italy. True to his word, Romano brought himself and Italy into a fight they had no chance at winning. The pair were defeated. Against their will, Italy switched from Axis to Allies. _

_(The next time the pair would meet the Axis, Italy would apologize about fifty times for this action. The boys also stood with the Axis once the war was over and everything was to be negotiated, with Italy stating, "Once a member of the Axis, always a member of the Axis.")_


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU CARRY MY WEIGHT, AND I'LL CARRY YOURS**

* * *

A physically fifteen year old girl was sitting outside, writing furiously with her pencil. The eraser at her side was almost halfway gone. A boy, about physically twenty, stood behind her, watching.

After about an hour of this, the boy decided to do something about it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The girl jumped, nearly dropping her writing utensil in surprise. She leaned back to get a look at the speaker. Seeing who it was, the girl snapped back up and pressed her writing to her chest.

"I'm doing nothing." She responded. The boy, after knowing this girl for nearly hundreds of years, could clearly tell when she lied. This was one of those moments.

"I can tell your lying, Sicilia." The boy stated. "Now answer my question."

"I'm sitting here. That's something." Sicilia, or Sicily as she was better know, grinned. "I'm also breathing." Getting fed up with her avoiding the answer, the boy walked over and pulled her writing from her hands.

"Hey!" Sicily tried to reach her writing, but the boy kept it out of her reach. "Give it back, Romano!"

The boy, now revealed to be Romano, took a look at Sicily's writing before handing it back. She wasn't writing words at all. Instead, a series of numbers lay across the page, most of them pretty faint from being erased.

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano asked, sitting down next to Sicily.

"If you must know I'm trying to do what you and Veneziano do." Sicily answered, rather upset. "I wanted to surprise you but-"

"Speak a language I can understand." Romano said, cutting her off. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to be like you two. I want to take care of my country and it's business."

"First off, I handle all your business because you claim you don't understand it and you're physically too young."

"HEY!" Sicily said, rather offended.

"You said it." Romano reminded her. Sicily muttered something in Italian under her breath. "Second off, why the hell would you try and do something like that without asking me or Veneziano for help?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Sicily said. "I want to show you I can do this by myself and then you won't have to do it for me!"

"You need to add at least three more years to your physical age before that can happen." Romano poked her forehead to make a point. The Southern Italian stood. "And you got most of them wrong."

Sicily did a double take at her work. Groaning she picked up the eraser again. Romano went to walk back inside.

"Roma~" The younger girl whined. "Help me~"

"Why? You said you didn't want any help." Romano said, his feet tapping against the wood.

"Help me! Please, fratello!" Sicily was ready to pull him down to her. Romano muttered something only he could hear and sat back down next to her. He began to explain the problems to her. The Sicilian worked and fixed her mistakes whenever needed. Thirty minutes later, the entire thing was completed.

"Yay!" Sicily cheered smiling. She leaned over at hugged her brother. "Grazie, Romano! I'm going to show Veneziano!" The island nation stood and ran into the house the three siblings shared, calling out the middle child's name.

Leaning back, Romano sighed.

"I'm going to be doing this forever, aren't I?"

* * *

_Present day..._

"ROMANO!" The younger Italian called from her bedroom. "ROMANO~I NEED YOUR HELP!" Even though Romano was in the kitchen, Sicily was loud enough for him to hear her. The girl heard footsteps outside of the room. The door opened to reveal her rather angry older brother, tomato juice dripping down his shirt. From her desk, Sicily looked over at him.

"What do you want?" The older one asked.

"What happened to you?" Sicily said, stifling a laugh.

"What do you think happened?! I got covered in juice because of your shouting!" While her brother was rather angry, Sicily was trying to contain her laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye before continuing.

"I need help with this thing I have to do." She said while throwing a rag to Romano. He caught it and walked over to his sister.

...

"Are you serious?" Romano said, rubbing his temples with his hand. In front of the pair was the paperwork Sicily had been doing for the past two hours.

"Yes." She stated, putting on her "serious face". "I don't understand this part at all."

"Both Veneziano and I showed you how to do it last week."

"I know. But it's you know what and you know very well I don't understand all this stuff!" The Southern Italian facepalmed himself before realizing how to get around this.

He walked out of the room.

"Fratello!" His sister called from her bedroom. "Help me!"

"Call Hungary or someone." Romano responded. "I am not going to get stuck doing your work for you!"

...

"You suck!" From upstairs, Sicily slammed the door. Romano walked back to the kitchen where his brother was. Italy was standing over the stove, bouncing on his heels. Romano walked back over to his previous task. A few minutes later, Sicily called out to Italy. Being the kind big brother he was, Veneziano ran up the stairs. Romano sighed.

"At least I'm not stuck doing it." He muttered.

Italy was by his sister's side, helping her out with the paperwork their boss had given her.

"And then you're done!" Italy said cheerfully. "It's doesn't seem so hard, does it?" Sicily shook her head.

"No!" She responded. "Not at all! Grazie, fratello!" Italy kissed his sister on the forehead before running back down the stairs.

* * *

Later that evening, both brothers were in Italy's bedroom, talking about the topic that seemed to pop up today.

"How old is she, fratello?" Romano said angrily. "How old?!"

"2,255." Italy answered. "But, Romano she-"

"If she can remember every single thing that's ever happened to her, then why can't she remember this?!"

"Fratello..." Italy sighed. "Every nation has no-"

"No choice to have a perfect memory when it comes to their history." Romano finished. "Don't remind me."

"Si. And even you and I forget things sometimes. Like how you forgot where the meeting was last month!"

"Shut up! And that was you!"

"Whoops..." There was a pause in their argument. Neither brother knew what to say, and the only sound came from across the hall, (and the one girl who could sleep through anything), which was soft breathing. The boys stared at each other in complete silence.

"She never even pays us back for what we do for her." Romano stated, leaning against the wall. Italy opened his mouth to speak, but Romano stopped him. "And don't give me 'it's what families do' bullcrap. We've been taking care of her for, what...154 years?!"

"Si." Italy replied, sounding rather upset, "But fratello, I really think you should-"

"And I have never heard her or seen her doing anything to thanks us!"

"Fratello, I really think that-"

"I know she's family and all but...she just drives me insane half of the time!"

"Romano, would you please listen to m-"

"I'm going to bed." The angry nation left the room, slamming the door behind him. Italy stared at the door for a second. Then, he sighed. When would Romano start listening?

* * *

The next morning, the brothers were awaken by their sister. As normal, breakfast was on the table and the morning started out brightly. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Sicily was coughing. Wait...what?

"Sorella, are you okay?" Italy asked her after she coughed once more. Sicily nodded.

"Juat something caught in my throat." She said reassuringly. "You two don't have to worry about me." Sicily laughed nervously to break the tension. Both Italians looked at each other, but believed their sister. And so, the Vargas siblings went about their business as normal. At some point during the day, Romano and Italy stepped out of the house, leaving their younger sister to do what she would normally do at this time.

* * *

Sicily hummed to herself in between her coughing fits. That's when pain gripped her head. Sicily just shook it off and went back to her work. After a few minutes, the pain came back, and this time wouldn't leave. Sicily began coughing again, and then darkness over took the island's body.

* * *

It was dark by the time Italy and Romano arrived home. It was oddly quiet, and another car was in the driveway.

"Who the hell would be here at this time?" Romano thought out loud. It was most likely around midnight by now, so why would someone be here? Italy shrugged, just as confused. They walked up towards the door and opened it, only to be met seconds later with cold metal (Well, to be clear, it was only Romano, since Italy had ducked in time.)

"I expect this from Romano, but you Italy?" The angry Hungarian said, wiping off the small amount of blood that had come in contact with her frying pan. "Are you both really that dense?!"

"Elizabeta, what the f*ck are you doing here?" Romano questioned, holding his bleeding nose.

"I came over to watch your nővére." Hungary answered. "I thought that would be obvious given the situation."

"What situation?" Italy asked, confused as ever. Hungary looked at the pair curiously.

"She didn't tell you? There was a influenza outbreak in Sicily's country a few days ago. Since she's such a small nation it took its toll on her."

'That explains why she was coughing this morning...' The boys thought in sync.

"Wait...where is she?" asked Italy nervously.

"When I got here, Sicily was passed out on the floor. I brought her up to her bedroom." Before Hungary could even finish her sentence, Italy was already halfway up the stairs.

"Why would you leave if you knew Sicily was sick?!" Hungary asked once Italy was out of sight.

"Do you think if we knew, we would have left in the first place?" Romano said, tilting his head forward. "Our sister is a stubborn pain in the-" Hungary hit him over the head with her skillet, only not as hard the first time.

"Do you know what your sister does when you leave?" Hungary asked. Romano shook his bruised head. The female groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Every single day when you leave, Sicily does the chores in the house before doing what she normally does!" Romano stared at her. Is that what Italy was trying to tell him last night?

"Shit."

* * *

Italy placed the wet cloth on the girl's forehead. Her breathing was soft, but forced. Even in her condition, he wondered why she had done the things she had done. A quiet cough broke his thoughts. Italy calmed down the violent hack, and Sicily's breathing became quiet again. He sighed. Sicily had died once before (long story, don't want to talk about it) and he freaked him out. Nations can't really die, unless their country is dissolved. If they do die like a human, their system will restart itself. (Prussia was apparently excluded from this rule.) Anyway, even though she had passed out for most of the day, Italy was a bit on edge, wondering if she would wake up or not. Luckily, Sicily did wake about twenty-four hours later. Then everything was fine. But, Italy didn't want that to happen again.

The door to the room opened and Romano walked in, holding a tissue to his face.

"Hungary just left." He said, standing on the other side of the bed. "She told me everything."

"I tried to tell you." Italy said, "But you wouldn't listen."

"I know. But why would she do this even though she was weak and sick?" Silence gripped the room and the siblings. Romano had a point, why would she do this to herself? Sicily was known for pushing nearly everything to its limits. And as ditzy as she was, they both knew she would never push herself this far.

A small groan reached their ears. Sicily turned in her sleep and muttered something. Romano tapped her forehead.

"Wake up, sorella." He said rather impatiently. Honey met amber and Sicily pulled the blankets up to her face.

"Ch-che cosa ci fate qui?!" The girl said, embrassment lacing her voice.

"You're the one who passed out on the floor." Romano muttered loudly. The form under the blankets curled up in embarrassment.

"Non volevo." was the muffled reply. Italy pulled the blankets from the teen's face. It was red, with either her fever or her embarrassment.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard." He said, taking the cloth and putting it back on Sicily's forehead. "We don't want you to hurt yourself." Sicily pulled her blankets around her face.

"I just wanted to help." She said into the cloth. "You two are always busy, I just wanted to give you a break when you get home."

"That doesn't mean that you have to work until you pass out!" said Romano. "We carry the weight in this family, not you."

"But you always help me! Why can't I-" Her voice was cut off by a harsh cough. "Why can't I carry my own weight?"

"Because we're family." answered Italy. "Whether you like or not, sorella, we will always be there to help you carry your weight. Just like how you'll be there to help carry ours."

"I don't mean to be rude, fratello, but I actually throught you were going to say something from a Disney movie."

"No! All things I say come from here!" Italy pointed to his heart. The pair giggled and Italy hugged his sister. Sicily gestured for Romano to join in.

"No way, I don't want to get si-" Romano tried to protest but the female managed to pull him in anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**SICILY VS THE MICRONATIONS **

* * *

"No."

"Please, Rosaria!"

"I said no."

"But we can't find anyone else who'll do it!"

"I wonder why."

It was just after another World Meeting. This time it had taken place in England and the weather, surprisingly, wasn't horrible. Sicily wanted to enjoy to sun (and maybe go see Britian for herself) before she and the Italy brothers had to leave tomorrow. But, unfortunately for her, Finland had caught Sicily afterwards and asked her to do something for him. Something which no other nation would do.

"For the last time, Tino, I will not, under any circumstance, WILL NOT watch that little mirconation of yours!" She stated firmly. Ah yes, Sealand. The one micronation-if you could even call him that-to whom which all countries chose to ignore. This included the Italy siblings, although they too had a micronation of their own.

In Sicily's opinion, she found Sealand more rude than America. She had only met him once, and it had not been on good terms.

* * *

_Sicily muttered under her breath as she walked through the halls of the United Nations building. She swore that America had specifically designed this place to be a maze._

_"All I did was take a walk to escape all that noise." She said, shaking her head. "And now I'm lost."_

_The clack of her shoes came to a stop and the island nation sighed._

_"How can I get lost in a place I've been in at least thirty times?!"_

_Out of nowhere, a force pushed the girl to the ground. Mumbling a curse under her breath, Sicily spat out the hairs that had found their way into her mouth and stood, brushing the dust off of her skirt._

_'Who the hell...?' Sicily thought as she turned to see what had run her over. There were two children and one very familiar looking teen. The first child was male, and looked astonishingly like England, save for his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The second child was female with curly brown hair, pulled off into a side ponytail, and sparkling brown eyes. The teenager, however, Sicily soon discovered why he looked so familiar._

_"What are you doing here?" Sicily asked rather harshly. The teen, seen to be male, looked upwards to face the angry nation. The boy had bright brown hair and green eyes. An angular curl stuck out from under his hair. The boy began to laugh nervously._

_"Ciao, big sister..." The teen said awkwardly. His child companions looked up at him and the girl._

_"Seborga, answer my question." She pulled the teenager to his feet, and helped the two children up as well. "What are you- Better yet, HOW did you get here?"_

_"We snuck in!" The little England look alike said. He even had a British accent like England. Sicily's honey golden gaze turned onto him. "We're countries, but they forgot to invite us to the meeting!"_

_"That's impossible." Sicily told the child. "I thought Jones made sure everyone was invited. Okay then, which countries are you two?"_

_"I'm the Principality of Wy." The girl said._

_'So this is the country Australia was talking about.' Sicily thought as she smiled._

_"Nice to meet you." Sicily responded. "I'm Sicily. Now...who are you?" The boy's bright blue eyes sparkled._

_"I'm Sea-" The boy spoke before a familiar voice cut him off._

_"SEALAND!"_

_"Got to go! Bye!" All three said at once before running off again, with Sealand accidentally tripping Sicily in the process._

_"Really?" She muttered as she pushed herself off of the ground. Sicily bushed off her skirt and fixed up her clothing before the sound of footsteps approached her. Turning, she saw England, whom had tea dripping down his messy blonde hair and face with a cloth wrapped object-judging by the shape it was a mirror- clenched tightly in his hand._

_"What happened to you?" She asked, holding in a laugh._

_"Those...those..." England nearly shouted, but managed to keep his voice at a normal level, "Those mirconations somehow got into the meeting room and that boy knocked into me! He's not even supposed to be here!"_

_"Mirconations?" Sicily asked with curiosity. "You mean Wy and Sealand are mirco-...I'm an idiot..."_

_"First of all, you're not an idiot." England held up a finger. "Anyone who can make it pass Russia of all people is not an idiot. Secondly, where did those little brats go?" Sicily pointed in the direction that the micronations ran off in. Nodding, England followed the three, leaving small puddles in his wake._

* * *

Pushing a girl to the floor twice and then running off without even apologizing is considered to be pretty rude. And now Finland wanted him to watch the boy?! Hell. No.

"But your my last hope!" Finland said. "Please?" Would he just give up already? Turning around to tell him this, Sicily saw that Sweden had been following them as well.

"Fine." Sicily said, giving in. "I'll do it."

* * *

"I don't see why you wanted to come." Sicily asked her younger brother, Seborga, who was walking beside her. "I'm just keeping an eye on Sealand for the day. That's it."

"Sealand is my friend, big sister." Seborga responded. "And you need all the help you can get."

'Goddamn it Finland!' thought Sicily as the pair walked towards the Nordic's house. 'Why do I feel this is more trouble than I think it is?!'

The steps that led up to Finland's home had a thin layer of ice across it. Seborga, who unlike his big sister was unfamiliar with ice, gripped tightly on Sicily's arm.

"Let go." Sicily told the younger one. "I'm starting to lose the blood flow to my arm." The micronation did as he was told. Sicily knocked on the door. The cheery Finn opened it up, with the intimidating Swede behind him. A shiver ran down Sicily's spine.

"Ciao, I'm here like I said I be!" She said quickly, adding a short laugh at the end.

"Hei, Sicily!" Finland greeted with a smile. "Kiitos for watching Sealand again."

"It's not a problem. I didn't have anything to do anyway!"

"But I thought you-" Sicily covered his brother's mouth before he could say anything else. What happened every other Thursday was to stay a secret. An "International Standard Secret" as someone put it.

"Nope! Nothing!" She laughed again.

"Alrighty then!" said Finland, as if nothing had happened. "Sweden and I will be back at seven!" Finland explained as he and the Swede left the house.

"Sealand!" Sicily called out to the mirconation once the door shut. "We're here!" A blur of blue, white and blonde barreled into the Italian girl and knocked her to the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that!" The Sealandian Brit apologized as he pulled the eighteen year old to her feet. "I don't know my own strength!"

"What are you made out of?" Sicily said, rubbing a bruise that was forming on her side, "Steel?"

"Yes!" Sicily dusted herself off and took off her jacket.

"Of course you are..." Another pair of footsteps came from the stairs and a boy with ruffled red hair, astonishing blue eyes and a paint streak that looked like a scar across his face was coming down.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Sicily." The Sicilian responded brightly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm not a child." The boy said harshly. "I'm a very powerful micronation!" Sicily's face fell. So this is what Seborga meant. Sweden and Finland had two micronations...and they had tricked Sicily into babysitting them both.

"Don't mind him!" Sealand told Sicily. "That's Ladonia. He's pretty rude, but he's a really nice guy!"

"At least I'm recognized." Ladonia said to the metal micronation. Sealand's face fell.

"Take that back you bully!" Sealand said angrily.

"No." Ladonia said back before marching back up the stairs. Sealand ran behind him and grabbed his jacket. Both boys came tumbling down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a sickening thud.

"Ouch..." mumbled Seborga as his older sister pulled the squabbling nations apart.

"Hey!" The Italian island said, trying to keep the children at bay. "Smettila o entrambi stanno andando a letto senza cena!" The micronations stopped after Seborga translated her words. Sicily grinned. The same thing worked on Italy when he was under Austria's rule, and it still worked.

* * *

The three micronations sat in front of the female, as if they were having a staring contest. Sicily glanced over at a clock on the wall nearby. 5:47. She had been watching these two for an hour.

"Mmm..." she muttered as the nation thought of a way to keep the boys entertained. An idea popped into her mind. "Hey! It's close to cena, so how about I make you guys something to eat?"

"Can I help?" Sealand asked.

"No. I rather not find out if you inherited England's cooking skills or not." Sicily said as she headed towards the kitchen. Curious, Ladonia, Sealand and Seborga followed. Sicily was standing in the kitchen, on her toes. Her eyes caught sight of the three.

"If you guys want to make food for yourselves, than your welcome to." Sicily said while looking through the pantry. Ladonia took a step inwards.

"I'll help." The ginger boy said. Sicily blinked her eyes. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Huh? Oh, si! Why not?"

Both Seborga and Sealand left the kitchen while the auburn and ginger got to work.

"Alright, Ladonia. What do you guys usually eat?" Sicily asked the micronation. Ladonia placed a handful of ingredients on the counter.

"I just need you to help me cook this." Ladonia said to the confused Sicilian. "If you do what I say, it'll turn out right."

"Okay...I hope you're right."

* * *

Ladonia placed the pot in front of his fellow mirconations. Under his directions, Sicily had created some sort of yellow soup that Ladonia had called ärtsoppa. Must have been some sort of Nordic food.

Sealand at it happily, marking the food as definitely being Nordic. Seborga ate it as well, but not as happily. Sicily shurgged and just ate.

* * *

Once the four had eaten, Sicily stored the rest away for later.

"Now what are we supposed to do, big sister?" Sebogra asked, a sliver of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh..." Sicily glanced over at the clock. 6:21. Only a few more minutes. How can you keep three boys busy for forty minutes?

"Why not tell us a story or something?" Sealand suggested. Sicily snapped her fingers.

"Perfect! I've been around long enough that I have plenty wrapped up in my head!"

"Really?" Ladonia complained. "We're not little kids!"

"Last time I checked both you and Sealand could pass for elementary school students." Sicily pointed out. Ladonia shut up. Meanwhile, Sicily thought long and hard about what she should tell them. The only stories that came to mind were her war stories. And after being returned to the Axis-I mean FORMER Axis Powers, Sicily swore to herself never to bring up those two years again. Sighing, Sicily made up her mind.

"Alright." She sighed. "Long ago, there were two kingdoms. Both of these kingdoms were at war with each other due to events that had happened in the past."

"What were those events?" Sealand asked.

"If I tell you, I'll never finish my story. Anyway, The first kingdom had a princess. She was very close to her four loyal knights, who were protecting her from the enemy. But one day the princess was walking with two of her knights. That's when a prince and his guard from the enemy kingdom decided to attack the knights. The knights fought bravely, but in the end the enemy captured the princess." Sicily's voice choked on the last word as that memory entered her mind.

"Are you alright, big sister?" Seborga asked. Sicily nodded and continued.

"The guards of the enemy kingdom kept the princess locked away in the castle dungeon. They wouldn't let her out of their sight. But the princess was smart and devised a plan in her head. One day, the prince of that kingdom went to check on the princess. Now, in the struggle from which the princess was captured, she had injured her ankle. So the prince, being the gentleman he was-"

"Like that Jerk England!" Sealand cut in.

"Yup, just like England." Sicily laughed. "Like I said, being the gentleman he was, the prince decided to address the princess's ankle himself (since he was kind of his fault she was injured in the first place) The prince knelt down and began to adjust the princess's injury. That was his first mistake. The princess raised her uninjured foot and nailed the prince right in the face!" She kicked out her foot to show the three what happened. "As the prince fell to the ground, the princess leaned up against the wall and left the cell, which the prince had left open. Now all the princess had to do was get past the prince's four guards, and then she could go home."

"Why were there only four guards?" Ladonia asked. "Surely if they're at war, there would be more than just four."

"Yeah, well the prince was an idiot and only had four guards. But these guards were very strog and powerful. The first guard the princess came across was a strong one, in fact it was the guard that captured her in the first place. She remembered how strong this man was and had to think quickly on how to defeat him."

"How did she get past him?" Sebroga asked with slight interest. Sicily grinned and laughed a little.

"When the guard had his back turned, the princess snuck up and took the glasses he wore and broke them, blinding the guard. With the first guard distracted, the princess ran...okay well she limped since she was in no condition to run. Anyway, the second guard wasn't a very strong one, which was good for her, but the bad part was that this guard could hypnotize any man, woman, boy or girl on the planet."

"How did the princess get past him?" Sealand asked. Sicily held back a laugh.

"You see, the guard couldn't hypnotize the princess because she was in love. That's the only way to break his spell. But the guard did not know this and tried to hypnotize the princess. And so, she-" Sicily surpressed the urge to laugh-" She kneed the guard in the...erm...'vital regions'." The three boys laughed. Even Sicily began laughing at her own-I mean the princess's deed.

"With the second guard defeated, the princess moved on. Now, the third guard was smart and clever and knew the way to take the princess down. But this time, the princess outsmarted him. The reason for this was because the guard was too quick to act. He only thought that fighting with her was going to end with the princess going back to the dungeon. Boy, was he wrong. The princess knew from one of her knights that this guard had a weak point on his back-" Sicily gestured in between her shoulder blades and traced a finger down to the small of her back. "All the princess had to do was hit that spot and the guard would go down like a rock! The guard swung at the princess, who ducked in fear. The princess tried her best to get behind the guard, but he wouldn't let that happen. But, when the guard finally managed to hit the princess, he thought himself victorious and went to find another person to help him bring the princess back to her cell. He had turned his back to her. The princess stood up and brought her balled up hands down directly on the guard's back. The guard gasped and fell to the ground. The princess moved on."

"I thought you said there were four guards." Ladonia asked. Sicily glared over at him.

"I was getting to that. Now, the final guard was a large man that sort of scared the princess back then. She really didn't know how to get past him. The princess prayed for the best and moved forward to face the fourth guard. Around this part I frankly believe that the princess was smart enough to sneak past the guard." This actually did happen. Because of her height, and thin body at the time, because "the princess" had been fed nothing but England's food up until that point, she was able to get past Russia easily. "And she did."

"So the princess made it back to her kingdom, right?" Sealand asked. Sicily was hesitant to answer.

"Yes. She made it back to her kingdom and the war was ended with peace."

This was in fact a lie. Sicily had run into the sixth Ally, Canada just as the others caught up to her. She wouldn't have been freed for two more years, when Japan, the last Axis standing, surrendered to America. Not to mention the heartbreak and suffering that would follow for Germany and Prussia; rebuilding their country, but seperated for about thirty years.

"And that dear boys is where the story ends." Sicily said, taking a bow. But the three micronations didn't hear the Sicilian say the next part: "For now."

* * *

It was 10:00 p.m. It took nearly all the Nordics to bail Denmark and Greenland out of the trouble they had gotten themselves into. And that was just supposed to be just a routine Nordic meeting! Sweden and Finland had arrived back home about three hours late.

"I really hope that Sealand and Ladonia weren't too much trouble..." Finland told himself as Sweden opened the door. The sight they came across didn't seem real. Sealand and Ladonia were leaning against one another, fast asleep. Seborga was passed out on the other end, with his older sister between them. She looked like a cat as she slept. Finland smiled. Sweden took the two micronations back to their rooms, leaving the Finn to wake Sicily.

"I wouldn't do that." Seborga said, blinking his eyes awake. Finland cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Big sister hates being woken up. She usually turns into a demon or something similar to that. Only Italy, Romano, and Spain can wake her up without the consequences." Finland shuddered as the micronation picked up his older sister. "Don't worry! I got her!" He smiled.

"When she wakes, tell her I said thank you." Finland instructed. Seborga nodded and left.

* * *

Sicily woke up six hours later. Her honey golden gaze was met with her younger brother's olive green shirt. She then poked his chest.

As it turned out, Seborga had brought Sicily home. Neither Italy or Romano seemed to be there, so the micronation stayed behind.

"Seborga." Sicily hissed. "Wake up." The teenager kept sleeping. Sicily pushed herself off of him. Grabbing the nearest object-which had been a pillow- She slammed it over his head. The micronation woke with a start and fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"What?" Seborga asked, standing up.

"When did we get home last night?" The island region questioned. Seborga shrugged.

"We left around ten if you're asking. By the way, excellent story last night, princess." Sicily's face reddened.

"You sorta figured that out, huh?" Seborga nodded.

"Only a war prisoner could make up a story like-" At the mention of War Prisoner, Sicily grabbed her brother's wrist and twisted it. "Ow! I give!" She let go.

"I don't like to talk about it." Sicily said, "There are too many bad memories from those two years I'd rather not revisit."

"Like what?"

"Running barefoot through the snow." A pause. "I ended up getting caught by Russia that time. I also was sick for an entire week afterwards."

"Well, you should." Sicily slapped Seborga again with the pillow. "I meant, that I want to hear your adventures with the Allies!" Sicily laughed.

"I would hardly call escaping and constantly worrying about your friends 'adventures'."

"I would still want to hear them." Sicily glanced over at the clock on the wall. 4:16 a.m.

"You better go." She said, "I think your stilk kind of banned from the premises after that incident."

"Hey, I apologized!" The micronation countetacted.

"But Roma holds a grudge against anyone who burns his tomatoes." Seborga sighed and headed for the door. "Oh, and the next world meeting is at France's place!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Honestly, the meetings nowadays are boring and they need a little fun. And you, dear little brother, are just part of that fun."


End file.
